The invention relates to a mount, on the probe head of a coordinate measuring machine, for rapid change of a probe pin carrier, accommodating at least one probe pin, which is drawn against a bearing which clearly determines the position of the probe pin carrier in the probe head.
In accordance with the particular measuring tasks, such mounts are necessary for swift and uncomplicated attachment of the probes or probe combinations to the probe head and are particularly useful in the automatic measurement of differing parts.
A mount to that end for exchangeable attachment of a probe pin or a probe pin combination to the probe head of a coordinate measuring machine is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,320,127, in which an electrically operating clamp device draws the connecting element of the probe pin or the probe pin combination against a bearing, which clearly determines the position of the probe pin, in the mount on the probe head.
The disadvantage of this device is that only limited clamping forces can be applied by magnetic clamping means, so that the probe pin combinations can fall out of the change device on collision, and that heat, which has a disadvantageous effect on both the accuracy of engagement of the probe pins and on the measurement accuracy, when the probe pins are changed frequently, is generated during switching of the electromagnets or electric motors.